Can He save Her?
by DJ Greatness
Summary: With her under The Miz's control can CM Punk free the woman he has fallen in love with?
1. Chapter 1

ECW 2006 New York City Hammerstein Ballroom

Oh god I hated being with Miz. I would leave him but I have no choice because he has the contracts of Extreme Expose. I watched in horror as Kelly and Brooke were making him feel comfortable.

"Ah thanks ladies, Hey Lay there's room for one more over here." Miz said.

"Ugh." I said

Just the thought of him made me sick to my stomach. But then I watched this guy on the monitor.

He had a lot of tattoos and piercings but he sure knew his way around the ring.

I didn't know his name but I knew he was facing Justin Credible.

"The Anaconda Vice!" Joey Styles yelled

Credible tapped out immediately.

"Here is your winner, CM Punk!" Justin Roberts said

Layla was so concentrated on Punk that she didn't notice that Miz was calling her.

"LAYLA!"

Her gaze at Punk turned off immediately and turned her attention to Mike.

"What is it Mike?" she said

"I need a glass of water so can you run and get it for me?" Mike said

"Fine"

"Fine, what Layla?"

"Fine, sir."

Layla walked down the halls furious and with distain in her heart for Mike.

She wanted to leave but as long as Mike had control over her contract she had to stay.

Layla then received a call from Mike.

"Hello, Mike"

"No time to talk, get your ass to that ring now."

"But why…."

"No buts just get your ass to that ring, now!"

Layla then did was she was told and went into the ring.


	2. Chapter 2

ECW 2006 New York City Hammerstein Ballroom

I had no idea what was going on I just stood there in the ring.

"What's up New York?!" Layla said

The Hammerstein Ballroom erupted with cheers but those cheers would quickly turn into jeers when The Miz entered the arena.

"Wow Layla way to suck up to this dump of a crowd." Miz said

The Crowd erupted and started to chant "Fuck You Miz!"

"What do you want Miz?" Layla asked

"First of all Layla SHUT UP!" Miz yelled in her face

"Ewww your breath smells like strudel." Layla said

The crowd burst out laughing until Miz told them to shut up.

"You think this is funny, Layla?! Remember I own you!" Miz said

Layla just stood there in silence.

"Yeah I own Extreme Expose which you're in." Miz said

"The reason you're out here is because you need to be taught a lesson."

"What are you talking about?" Layla said.

"If you can't follow orders then you need to be punished".

"Come on out here, you made me do this Layla." Miz finished

The person that emerged through the curtain was none other than The ECW Champion Big Show.

Big Show entered the ring and began to corner Layla.

"This is what happens if you don't follow orders." Miz said

Big Show then grabbed Layla by the throat and hoisted her up for the Chokeslam until….

CM Punk emerged from the back and leaped from the top rope and hit Big Show with a flying clothesline.

"Punk has just knocked The Champion down." Styles said

Big Show staggered into one of the turnbuckles and Punk hit a running knee and then went to the top rope and hit a bulldog.

When Punk tried to help Layla up Miz tried to sneak up on Punk but Punk hit a roundhouse kick on Miz which made him fell out of the ring.

"Layla get over here right now!" Miz yelled

Layla had no choice but to comply and she joined Miz and the rest of Extreme Expose.

"Punk you know what next week here on ECW it's going to be me vs. you in Chicago." Miz said

"Know what Kermit you're on!" Punk said

"Oh by the way Punk turn around." Miz said

Big Show had recovered from Punk's bulldog. When Punk turned around Big Show grabbed him by the throat and landed a huge chokeslam on Punk.

"Big Show has laid out CM Punk!" Tazz said

"The Miz vs. CM Punk Next Week here on ECW!" Styles said to end the show.


	3. Chapter 3

ECW 2006 Chicago Illinois All-State Arena

ECW was held in Chi-Town this week and it was leading up to CM Punk vs. The Miz.

Layla was in Miz's locker room along with Kelly & Brooke.

"Miz wants me I'm his number one." Brooke said

"No way Brooke, He wants this sexy ass blonde." Kelly said

"Ugh, Can you guys stop talking about that frog faced loser?" Layla said

"Frog-Faced?" Brooke said

"Forget frog faced Miz is a loser?" Kelly said

"Yes a loser that'll never amount to nothing!" Layla said

"Know what Lay, meet us in the ring in a few alright" Kelly said

"Alright" Layla said

Immediately when Layla leaves the room Brooke sat next to Kelly.

"Kelly what does have up your sleeve?"

"You'll find out soon enough sweetie." Kelly said

When Layla left the room she bumps into one CM Punk.

"Hey CM Punk I'm Layla." Layla said

"Hey Layla if you want just call me Phil" Punk said

"Ok Phillip" Layla said

"Ok" Punk said

"Philly-O" Layla said

"Know what just call me Punk." Punk said

"Ok by the way thanks for saving me from Big Show." Layla said

"No Biggie a man shouldn't lay his hands on any woman." Punk said

Punk and Layla kept talking until a man came up to them.

"Layla Extreme Expose wants you out to the ring now." He said

"Really? Ok well talk to you later Punk" Layla said

"OK Layla." Punk said watching Layla walking through the curtain.

Layla walks into the ring and wonders why Kelly and Brooke wanted her out there.

"Layla you know Miz having our contracts was the best thing to happen in our careers. Kelly said

"Is this a joke or something?" Layla said

"No Layla this isn't a joke and I gotta be honest Kelly's right." Brooke said

"Oh my god I just puke a little in my mouth I swear that was the most sickening thing I ever heard." Layla said

"Layla, We need Miz for him to help further our careers." Brooke said

"So you are either with us or… hang on Miz has our contracts so like it or not you are on for the long ride." Kelly said

"Well I don't like it." Layla said

"Well too bad so we do this the easy way or the hard way, it's your choice Layla." Kelly said

"Well I guess we doing this the hard way." Layla said

Layla takes down Kelly and throws rights and lefts but Brooke starts to stomp on Layla's back and ribs with her high heels.

Kelly recovered and joined Brooke with stomping on Layla.

Brooke then hoists Layla up and Kelly gets in her face.

"This is your punishment Layla you want the hard way well now you going to get it, Bitch!" Kelly yelled

Kelly then takes off her 6 inch heels and strikes Layla right in the stomach and then in the head.

"What a brutal assault by Extreme Expose." Styles said

"That was just straight up vicious and violent." Tazz said

After Kelly and Brooke left the ring Punk then hits the ring and helps the trainers with Layla.

"Layla are you all right?" Punk said

"It's my ribs." Layla said

As Punk's tends to Layla The Miz sneaks up on Punk and throws Punk shoulder first into the ring post.

"Take that bitch to the back!" Miz yelled

As Layla is taken to the back Miz and Punk are battling on the outside until Miz throws Punk head first into the ring steps.

"Come on Punk!" Miz yelled

As he throws Punk into the ring the match officially begins.


	4. Chapter 4

ECW 2006 Chicago Illinois All-State Arena

For the next several minutes Miz was dominating Punk, just countering every move Punk made.

"Miz going up to the top." Tazz said

Miz tries to nail Punk but Punk drop kicks Miz in mid-air.

"Can Punk capitalize on this situation?" Styles said

Punk begins to throw rights and lefts on Miz and throws him into the turnbuckle and hits his signature knee.

Punk tries for the bulldog but Miz throws Punk into the turnbuckle.

As Miz measured Punk for The Mizard of All Layla returns to the ring and distract the ref.

"What are you doing bitch?!" Miz yelled

As Layla went off the apron Miz was nailed with Go 2 Sleep by Punk.

"1…2…3!"

"Here is your winner CM Punk!" Justin Roberts yelled

As Punk celebrated inside the ring on the outside Miz is barking orders at Layla.

"Get your ass to the back NOW!" Miz yelled

Layla did what she was told and headed to the back.

Punk then asks for a mic.

"Hey guys I just want to say thanks for coming out and watching the ECW roster do their thing here tonight, thank y'all very much." Punk said

Backstage

"Layla you will learn to do as you're told." Miz said

Layla remained silent.

"And for your actions you must be punished." Miz said

Kelly and Broke emerged into the locker room with 3 leather straps in their hand.

"You see Layla for your crime you must be disciplined."

As soon as Miz finished his sentence Kelly and Brooke began to lash Layla with the straps.

"Will you be a good girl now Layla?" Miz said

"Go to Hell Miz these two hit like bitches!" Layla spat at Miz

Miz then grabbed one of the straps and Kelly and Brooke ripped Layla shirt off exposing her back.

Miz then began to whipped Layla really hard.

Layla began to cry.

"Will you be a good girl now?" Miz said still whipping Layla.

The lashes were so hard Layla began to bleed from her back.

"WILL YOU?!" Miz yelled once again

"YES!" Layla yelled

Kelly and Brooke release Layla and Layla falls to the ground.

"Good Girl remember I own you you are nothing without me!" Miz said

Miz then spat on Layla and then He and Extreme Expose leave the locker room.

Layla began to sob and she crambled herself into a ball and cried.

Punk began to leave the arena until he hears someone crying.

"Hey are you alright in there?" Punk asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Layla said

Punk wasn't buying that for one minute.

"Ok."

Punk then breaks down the locker room and saw Layla.

"Oh my god Layla are you alright?!"


	5. Chapter 5

ECW 2006 Chicago Illinois All-State Arena

"Layla are you alright?!" Punk said

"No my back's really hurting." Layla said

As Punk was checking on Layla Miz and Extreme Expose were laughing in the parking lot.

"Did you see the way that bitch cried?" Brooke said

"Yeah Brooke she was like oh please stop it please." Kelly said

"You girls hold on I forgot something in the locker room." Miz said

"What that ho faced Layla?" Brooke said

"Not that slut I forgot my hat."

"So I'll be back in a few alright?"

"Alright." Brooke and Kelly said

Meanwhile with Miz heading back to his locker room Punk was taking care of Layla.

"Layla we have to get you some help your back looks terrible." Punk said

"No Punk I'm fine." Layla said

"Look Layla I have to get you some help but you gotta tell me who beat you like this?"

"It was Extreme Expose."

"Layla those two sluts can't hit that hard on your back so who really whipped you?"

"Ok Punk I'll tell you it was….."

Before Layla could answer Miz came through the door and began to attack Punk.

"Leave him alone!" Layla yelled

When Layla got up to help Punk Miz smacked her down.

"Stay down Bitch!" Miz yelled

Miz then threw Punk head first into a locker knocking him out.

"Come on Layla your ass is in serious trouble." Miz said

"NO let go of me!" Layla said

Miz then lifts Layla over his shoulders and carries her to the parking lot.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Layla yelled

Miz then lets her down but punches her in the face knocking her out.

"Girls come out for a second."

Kelly Kelly and Brooke came from the car.

"Toss this piece of shit in the trunk tonight we're gonna have some fun with her tonight." Miz said

"Hell Yeah!" Kelly and Brooke said

"Hang on Brooke I got a better idea." Kelly said

Kelly went back into the building.

"I like the way she thinks." Miz said

"Agree." Brooke said

Layla begins to stir on the ground and tries to crawl away,

Miz and Brooke begun to notice.

"Poor Layla just stay down and follow orders." Miz said

"FUCK YOU MIZ!" Layla yelled

Layla then spits in Miz's face.

"Girl you wish you didn't do that!" Miz yelled

Miz then places his foot and raises it and when Miz was about to stomp on Miz's head Punk runs from the building and attacks Miz.

"Don't you hurt her you bastard!" Punk yelled

Brooke then leaps onto Punk's back.

Punk then grabs Brooke's hair and slams her to the concrete.

The momentary distraction allows Miz to grab a tire iron from the trunk and hits Punk in the head.

But Miz wasn't done yet as he then hits Layla in the head with the same tire iron.

Kelly then runs back out to the parking lot with duct tape and rope.

"What happened?" Kelly asked

"Never mind let's just wrap this bitch up." Miz said

Miz and Kelly then wrapped Layla's arms and legs with the ropes and duct tapes her mouth.

"Ok let's tosses this slut in the trunk." Miz said

Miz and Kelly then tosses Layla in the trunk.

Miz lifts an barley conscious Brooke and puts her the car.

Miz and Kelly then get into the car and drove out of the All State Arena leaving Punk out cold in the parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Unknown Location

Layla then finally wakes up from the tire iron shot she received from Miz.

When she was starting to come around she then noticed her hands and feet were tied.

"I gotta get the hell out for this." Layla thought.

Before Layla could get the chance Miz's car stops which then Layla finally notices where she is at.

Miz then opens the trunk to see Laya.

"I guess you're up Ugly Duckling." Miz said

"Piss off Kermit." Layla mumbled

Miz then grabs Layla by her hair and tosses her to the ground.

"Look here bitch what's going on with you and CM Punk?!" Miz yelled

Miz then rips the tape from Layla's mouth expecting an answer.

"We're just friends, Miz." Layla said

"I don't believe this bitch!" Brooke said

"It's the truth!"

"You know what until you tell me what's really going on you're going to suffer." Miz said

Miz then lifts Layla to her feet only to smack her back down.

"Now tell me what's going on with you and Punk!"

"I told you we're just friends!" Layla yelled

"Kelly, Brooke beat the truth out of this bitch!" Miz yelled

Kelly then kicks Layla in her stomach driving the air out of Layla.

Brooke then begins to land shot after shot on Layla's head and then kicks her in the face.

"Ok Layla one last time before things get really ugly what's going on with you and Punk?" Miz said

"We're….

Layla hesitated wanting to lie to spare the pain but after what Miz has done to her she didn't want to release Miz's wrath on CM Punk.

"We're friends." Layla said once again

Miz just stood there with just a blank expression on his face.

"Girls untie her arms." Miz said

Brooke and Kelly did what they were told and untied Layla's arms.

"Alright hold her arm out." Miz said

After the girls were holding Layla's right arm out Miz went into the trunk and got a sledgehammer.

"Ok Layla one last time what's going on between you and Punk?" Miz said

"We're…"

Before Layla could finish her sentence Miz lifts the hammer above his head and smashes Layla's hand.

Layla screams out in pain.

"IF YOU SAY FRIENDS ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR TO GOD THIS HAMMER IS GOING TO YOUR HEAD!" Miz yelled

"Now for the last fuckin time what is happen between you and that bitch Punk?!

"We're lovers!" Layla said crying

"That's all I wanted to her so girls toss this bitch back in the trunk we're taking her to the hospital."

Kelly and Brooke lifts Layla and tosses her into the trunk.

As Miz is driving he decides to give a phone call.

"Hey it's Miz I want you to take out CM Punk it really don't matter how you do it just make sure Punk doesn't return to ECW!" Miz yelled

"Alright man you got a deal." The person said over the phone.

"Alright my man." Miz said hanging the phone up.

"Who was that?" Kelly said

"Just an Insurance policy." Miz said

Author's note: this chapter was really hard for me to write because of the abuse Layla's reciving and I thinking about doing a new story with another author or something but if you want to inbox me her and I get back to you alright so see ya later." DJ Greatness


	7. Chapter 7

Layla's

I open my eyes only to see shining bright lights flashing causing me to close them up quickly.

Then I heard someone call my name.

"Miss Layla?" The mysterious voice said

I open my eyes to see that it was just a doctor.

"Yeah?" I said

"Well a couple of friends dropped you off at here yesterday and you have a broken arm and minor injuries to your face." He said

"Doc can I just lay here for a while?" I asked

"Sure take all the rest you need." He said

I closed my eyes and turned to my side and cried myself to sleep.

End of P.O.V

ECW was being held in Philadelphia Pennsylvania and CM Punk had just arrived in the parking lot.

But what Punk didn't know was that he wasn't alone.

As Punk was taking his stuff from the trunk he was attacked from behind by a masked man.

The man began to stomp on Punk and Punk then could tell that he was a very large man.

Punk then begun to weaken the man with lefts and rights until the man grabs Punk by the throat and slams him on the concrete.

The man then removes the mask and it was none other than ECW Champion Big Show.

"Look here Punk Layla is Miz's property and you need to stay in your place!" Big Show yelled


	8. Chapter 8

Philadelphia Hospital

Layla quickly opened her eyes when she felt someone's touch and when she looked up she saw someone she never thought she would see.

"Punk?" Layla said

"Yeah Layla it's me." He said

"What happened to you?" Layla said noticing Punk's ribs were taped up.

"Big Slow attacked me in the parking lot 3 days ago." He said

"Why he did that to you?"

"Probably has something to do with Miz" he said

"Please don't talk about him." she pleaded

"Layla please don't tell me he was the one who broke your arm." He said

Layla then began to cry a little.

"Layla please leave him." He said

"I can't he has my contract I'm under his control."

"Then quit WWE and find another wrestling promotion."

"I can't Punk for all my life I wanted to be on the big stage and WWE is the mega stage of pro wrestling and I worked too damn long to quit now." Layla said

"Yeah but is it worth being beaten by a man who thinks shit is more valuable than you?"

Layla started to breath heavily and then she completely broke down.

"Please Punk help me he hurts me too much and I'm afraid he might one day kill me." Layla said then she started to cry really hard.

Punk then pulled her into an embrace.

"Don't worry Layla I'm going to get you out of this and I'm going to personally make sure that no one does this to you ever again." Punk said

"Promise?" Layla said

"With my life." Punk said

"Just promise me one more thing." Layla said

"What?"

"Never to leave me alone and to always be with me." Layla said

"Promise." Punk said


	9. Chapter 9

For the next several weeks Punk was taking care of Layla and helping her heal but of course Mike was calling her phone every single minute but Punk didn't want Layla to answer the call so Miz's calls went straight to voicemail.

Then after a few weeks Layla was able to leave the hospital as well as Punk.

"Well Lay tonight's ECW is in Tampa so are you sure you're ready to come back?" Punk asked

"I'm sure Punk because it's been so long that I've been in a ring so yeah I'm ready." Layla said

Punk and Layla the caught the quickest flight from Philly to Tampa. When Punk and Layla went into the Tampa arena a stagehand walked up to her,

"Layla you're needed in the back for a second." He said

"Why?" Layla asked

"It's very important."

"Layla you need me to come with you?" Punk asked

"No I'm fine."

Layla then walks down all the way into the basement where the man said she was needed but then she felt a blow to her head and she was out.

Turns out the blow was a pipe to the head by Kelly Kelly.

"Brooke let's take the bitch to the hotel." Kelly said

Kelly and Brooke lifts the knocked out Layla and stuffed her into the trunk of the car and drove to the hotel.

Meanwhile Punk was learning that tonight he'll be fighting Miz and the winner would face Big Show at Summerslam for the ECW Championship.

"The following contest is a #1 contender match where the winner will face Big Show for the ECW Championship!"

The crowd then erupted as his Killswitch engage songs hits.

"Introducing first from Chicago Illinois CM Punk!"

"This is the first time Punk's been back since he was attacked in the parking lot by Big Show over a month ago." Joey Styles said

"And his opponent from Cleveland Ohio The Miz!"

Miz came through the crowd and began to attack Punk.

"Miz from behind!" Styles said

Miz begun to stomp on Punk's ribs.

"Miz targeting the injured ribs of Punk." Tazz said

For the majority of the match Miz was weaken Punk.

Miz went to the top but Punk caught him with a kick to the head.

Punk then went to the top rope and bulldog Miz from the ropes and onto the mat.

Punk tried for the G.T.S but Miz began to punch Punk's ribs and Punk dropped him allowing Miz to hit his new finisher the Skull Crushing Finale.

Miz went for the cover.

1…2…kickout!

"How the hell did Punk kicked out of the Skull Crushing Finale?" Tazz said

Miz tried for it again but Punk rolled Miz over and applied the Anaconda Vice.  
"Will Miz tap?!" Styles said

Miz then had no choice but to submit.

"Miz is tapping out!" Tazz said

"Here is your winner and #1 Contender CM Punk!"

Miz then left the ring in a hurry.

Punk's celebration didn't last long as ECW Champion Big Show came to the ring.

"There's Big Show!" Tazz said

Big Show then deliver a violent spear to Punk.

"A Giant spear to the injured ribs!" Styles said

The spear caused Punk to start coughing up blood.

Show then applied his clutch to Punk.

As Show was attacking Punk Layla was on the hotel bed with both hands tied to the bedstand and her legs tied to the end of the bed.

Her worst nightmare came true as Miz walked through the door.

"Layla you couldn't just follow orders couldn't you?" Miz said

"Screw you Miz!" Layla said

Layla then spits on Miz.

"Bitch you just made a huge mistake." Miz said

"Girls hold her down." Miz said

Back at the arena Punk was getting treated by the doctors when Rob Van Dam walked in.

"Hey Punk are you alright?" RVD said

"Yeah man say you seen Layla?" Punk asked

"Nah man I saw her walking to the basement and she didn't come back." RVD said

Punk then began to get off the table.

"Punk you need to stay your injuries could get worse." The doc said

"Shut up Doc I'll be fine!" Punk said

The drive from the arena to the hotel was a nightmare for Punk he couldn't imagine what Miz could be doing to Layla.

Punk immediately went to the elevator which was hell to him also. He knew where Miz's room was.

Punk then went to Miz's door and throws himself in it knocking it down and what he saw changed him.

He saw that Miz was raping Layla.

"Get off me Miz!" Layla screamed

"Shut Up Bitch!" Miz yelled slapping Layla in the face.

Punk then tackled Miz to the ground and began to wail on Miz but Miz used his forearm to hit Punk repeatedly in his ribs.

Miz then delivered a vicious kick to Punk's ribs.

Miz then along with Extreme Expose grabs Layla and heads out the door.

Punk holding his ribs runs out the room.

Miz then tosses his stuff and Layla in the trunk. And he and Extreme Expose get into their rental car but Punk tries to get Layla out of the trunk but Miz starts his car and rams in backwards into Punk's ribs.

Punk then screams out in serious pain as Miz drives off with Extreme Expose with Layla in the trunk.

A/N alright guys like always review and please check out my OC story The Beauty and The Thug please for me anyway guys peace.


	10. Chapter 10

Undisclosed Location.

Punk's P.O.V

Punk-"All I could feel was pain I can't open my eyes but I have to know if Layla's ok."

Punk opens his eyes only to close them due to the bright lights.

Punk-"Ugh!"

Person-"Hey Punk are you alright?"

Punk-"Who's this?"

All Punk then felt was a punch to the stomach.

Punk-"Aah!"

Person="You know exactly who this is!"

The masked person then yanked Punk out of the hospital bed and begin to attack him.

Punk then swept the masked figure's legs from under him sending him to the floor.

Punk immediately pounced on the masked man and began to rain blows on him.

Punk-"Now let's see who you really are."

Before Punk could take the man's mask off another mask figure came out of the closet and hit Punk in his injured ribs with a lead pipe.

Punk-"AAH!"

The 2 masked figures then grabbed Punk and slammed him back first in the wall knocking him out.

The 2nd masked figure then takes off his mask and it reveals to be The Miz.

The other masked figure took off his mask and it was John Morrison Miz's partner.

Miz-"Now Punk you are going to stay away from Layla ok?"

Punk-"NO!"

Morrison then kicks Punk in the ribs.

Punk-"AH GOD!"

Miz then grabs his phone.

Miz-"Hey man you still there?"

Man-"Yeah."

Miz-"Well can you put Layla on the phone?"

Man-"Sure."

The Man then rips the duct tape from Layla's mouth.

Layla-"Hey let me go you bastard!"

Man-"Shut Up bitch your little boyfriend's on the phone."

Layla-"Phil oh god please help me!"

Miz then shuts the phone.

Miz-"Now if you don't want that bitch to get hurt or something worse you stay away from her?"

Punk-"You can't do that I get Shane on your ass."

Miz-"You stupid straight edge bitch who did you think it was that sold me the goddamn contract of Extreme Expose?"

Miz-"So you're going to stay away from Layla if you don't want her to get hurt is that clear?"

Punk-"Clear."

Miz-"Good now John knock that punk out."

Morrison-"Nighty Night Bitch!"

Morrison the boots Punk in the face knocking him out.

Meanwhile in an Undisclosed Location.

Kelly slaps the hell out of Layla who's trapped in a chair.

Kelly-"You just never learn do you bitch?!"

Kelly then punches Layla in the face.

Layla-"You punch like a bitch…wait you are one.'

Brooke then delivers a roundhouse kick to Layla's head sending her down to the floor.

The Miz then enters the room.

Man-"Hey man you took care of that business?"

Miz-"Hell yeah so you got the money?"

Man-"You know it."

The Man then hands Miz a large amount of money.

Miz-"It's all there so Kelly, Brooke let's leave the big man to take care of his business."

Man-"I owe you Miz."

Miz-"No problem."

The Miz and Extreme Expose leaves the room leaving The Man and Layla alone.

Layla-"You better stay away from me."

The Man then grabs Layla and strucks her.

He then grabs Layla and throws her onto the bed.

Layla-"Stay Away from me! Get Away from me!"

Moments Later.

Layla P.O.V

That was the most disgusting moment of my life. I felt like I was being crushed by a lot of weight and he was breathing a lot I hate Miz and those bitches…. Oh Phil Where are you?!

A/N-"I decided to finish this story up so Can He Save Her is back in effect so stay tuned for the next chapter until then Bye!"


End file.
